The present invention relates, in general, to electronic cable connectors, and in particular to a new and useful connector clip for ribbon cable connectors.
The securing of card-edged type cable connectors to a plane or panel has generally been ignored by the manufacturer of these type of connectors. The manufacturers either fail to provide any means of retaining their cable connectors or provide simple mounting feet at either end of the connector. These mounting feet may have clearance holes or be threaded for screw type fasteners.
Another method of securing these types of connectors is to provide additional hardware which could be constructed as a hood. The hood may provide both a means of mounting the completed cable assembly and a means to strain relief for electrical contacts of the connector.